A Letter In A Box
by Equal Love
Summary: This is a one shot, and my first fanfic ever. I dont own avatar the last airbender... this is just a simple letter from katara to her daughter june...


_**A Letter In A box.**_

June, I wrote this letter to explain many things to you. If your father gave this to you, it is because I am not with you anymore. I know you must be sad, and you must feel like you do not want to go on any longer. That is the way I felt when the Fire Nation War took my mother away from me. However, I did go on to lead a very happy and healthy life. I had two wonderful kids, you and your brother. I wanted you to know how I spent my life when I was growing up without a mother. I grew up with your Gran Gran, and Uncle Sokka.

I lost my mother when I was very young. But I want you to know how I met your father. And how I knew he was the one. You will soon find love of you own, if you haven't already. But the day I met you father was also the day I met the Avatar. Now at that time the whole world had lost hope. The Fire Lord had already killed all the Air Nomads. Taken over many Earth Nation towns, and taken many peoples lives. My father had gone off to fight in the war; he left Uncle Sokka and me to take care of our little Water Nation tribe.

I was trying to learn how to water bend, but no one would teach me. They all said it was a waste of time. You have to forgive me if your father and I haven't taught you to bend. I swore that I would always teach my children, which is if they wanted to learn. Now June, when I met you father I was only fourteen years of age, and he was sixteen. He was a banished prince. I didn't ever thing I would fall in love with him until that day I was stuck in a cave with him. I know what you are thinking, 'Mom I don't understand why you are writing me this' but you will.

I want you to understand that things don't always come easy. I went to the Northern Water Tribe, in hopes of finding a teacher. I soon found that was going to be harder then I thought. Their culture is very different from the way I grew up. You see, though no one taught me to bend I was still aloud to. But in the Northern Water Tribe -females can only heal- men do the bending. It took some arguing and fighting, but Aang and I finally got a master to teach us. For a while, I thought I liked Aang, but things just didn't work out. I always felt that he wasn't the right person for me. Come to find out I was right.

June, it took some time for me to relies that I didn't really love the person that I thought I did. So my darling daughter, don't marry the first person that walks through the door. When I got to the Earth kingdom capital, I met someone that became my best friend, also Aang's wife. That's right June, I met aunt Toph. At first, I thought she was a little nosey brat that didn't want to do anything but lay around and pick her toes. She was a little tomboyish. But under that, well now that I come to thing about it, that is what she is a tomboy.

But I could see right away that Uncle Aang, and Aunt Toph were in love. Though she couldn't see him, she could not take her eyes off of him. Everything was going smooth; we were heading to the Earth Nation Capital - Ba Sing Se. Heading right across the desert. It was all fine until some sand benders stole Appa. Things did not go any better from there on out. They all started getting worse and worse until they couldn't get any worse. But some how, they did.

When we got to Ba Sing Se, Aang spent all day and night trying to find Appa. We ran into an old friend that just wasn't a friend. His name was Jet. Now I'm sure that I have told you some stories about him, and how I thought he was the right person for me. But he also was very evil. He wanted to kill an entire village! But good old Uncle Sokka stopped him. But that is a little off topic. When I ran into him, I felt like I just wanted to kill him for showing himself to me. I hated him but in the end, he ended up helping us. He told Aang, Sokka, Toph and me that he was taken to a room under a lake and was hypnotized.

He showed us right where it was, and Appa was in there! I ran back to tell the king of what we had discovered, and I found Auntie Azula. Back then she was evil. She threw me into a deep dark cave where I had no one and nothing. I felt so scared, sad, angry, and hurt. I was down there for hours by myself. Then someone was thrown down there with me.

It was you father. At first I didn't know what to think. He just sat there on his knees, with his head bowed not saying anything. All I did was scream at him. I guess I blamed him for my mother being taken from me. When he told me that his mother was taken also, I felt so bad about the way I had treated him. We got closer to each other. We talked for a while, and we bonded. Later on that day, we started fighting. However, when the fight was over, he took me into a room and asked me to marry him. I told him yes right away without thinking, but it all worked out for the better.

So you see my daughter, life is neither easy nor fair. You have to work for what you want. This is a lesson I wish my mother had taught me before she died. In this box you will find many of my old memories. You will also find a necklace. It should have a Water Tribe symbol on it. This necklace belonged to Gran Gran. She passed it down to my mother and my mother passed it down to me. So now I am passing it down to you, in hopes that you will have the privilege of passing it down to your daughter as well. My daughter I love you. Always know that I'm always with you in your heart.

- With love to a loving daughter

Katara, Princess of the Fire Nation.


End file.
